Love me
by paranormalpancakes3
Summary: Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, and Angels. They are all over the world! What happens when the RRB come back as vampires? Are the PPGs the same as they ever where or are they different? The professor has passed away, causing the destruction of the Utonium family. Will they remember? Your just gonna have to find out. With love... Paranormalpancakes
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**Hia!**

**Here with a new story, a vampire story to be exact! Hope you like it! Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Brick move your ass!" I screamed tackling Brick, my 1st brother, to the ground. Fucking brothers about to get killed. What would they do with out me.

"I heard that," Brick shot back giving me a death glare with his blood red eyes.

"How 'bout you leave my damn mind alone!" I growled punching the demon in its gut. Boomer, my 2nd brother, swiftly went behind the evil creature and held him down. Bullet ,my 3rd brother, got in the demons ugly face snapping off his head. Boomer's ocean blue eyes widened in the sight of what Bullet had just done.

"Fucking demons," Bullet scowled spiting at the ground. His deep purple orbs stared at the ground, while he took the head and body and tossed it into the fire we had caused in our battle. Letting the remains burn in the fiery dancing flames taking the chance away for the demon to re-incarnate.

"Wow, I never knew Townsville had this many monsters in it. I know its been like thirteen years and all," Boomer shrugged. I gave Boomer a stupid look. My brothers and I haven't been to Townsville in thirteen years, we moved when we were five turning on to six. Our creator, Mojo Jojo, wanted my brothers and I to stay away from our enemies and troubles until we get into high school. My "family" and I moved to Citiesville, were we met vampires. I don't really remember much, non of us do, all I remember is sharp pointy fangs poking my lower lip and the need for blood. I never knew the world was filled of monsters. There are 4 types, Vampires, werewolves, demons, and angels. We moved back to Townsville for our senior year in high school and to find our girls. The Powerpuff Girls. I smirked at the thought of them.

"You guys wanna get some lunch?" Brick asked as if nothing just happened. We all nodded in agreement. Vampires can eat normal food, it doesn't really do anything. It doesn't replenish hunger or stamina, Its nothing. We walked towards a bar by the name of, The Blue Tequila. We walked in casually and silently sat down at a booth waiting for our waitress.

"Welcome to The Blue Tequila, may I take your order," A sad feminine voice asked. I looked to see a waitress about the same age as me with a blank expression on her face. She had emerald green orbs and pin straight jet black choppy layered hair that went about halfway down her back with side swept bangs. She had a green tank top that was ripped hugging her D-sized breasts and showing her toned stomach and her bellybutton ring, black slightly ripped skinny jeans hugging her ass, black combat boots, and a necklace saying "Bitch" in big bold letters. Her plump naturally pale red lips pursed in irritation as my brothers and I just stared at her. Brick finally shook out of it, speaking for us.

"Uh yeah, can we get four bacon burgers and four Cokes please," He said with his killer smile. She silently wrote down the order, leaving an weird silence.

"Is that all I can get you?" She asked bored with us. I smirked evilly.

"Actually you should come back for some dessert," I said winking. A sweet chuckle left her lips, causing me to smile.

"You wish," She replied. She slightly twirled, walking away swaying her hips all the way to the bar. I looked back to my brothers to see them scowling at me.

"What?" I smiled evilly.

"Your such a flirt," Bullet growled. My brothers all nodded and agreement and I just sat there smiling like an idiot. I looked over at our sexy waitress to see her talking, more like arguing with red head girl about the same age as us. I quickly activated my super hearing to searching for their conversation.

"why do you have to be such a bossy bitch?" The green clad girl growled.

"I am not a bossy bitch!" The red head protested, "You're the one who gives our family a bad name!"

"Oh I am the one who gives our family a bad name? How 'bout you look around you! Blossom, you are a total bossy bitch, Bubbles is an alcoholic, and Bunny shows no emotion at all! Yeah I guess I'm the only fuck up huh"?!" She yelled at her. My eyes went wide. Buttercup. I looked to see her grab our food and walk towards us leaving Blossom speechless. I stared into her emerald orbs just to see sadness and emptiness.

"Here you go," She mumbled as she lightly dropped the food on the table. "Is there anything else I can get you?" I could feel the sorrow and sadness creep out of her words. She was looking down at her feet, I really didn't want to mess with her.

"No we're good," I replied politely. She gave me a fake smile and dropped our check on the table and sped off towards the bar. I took a couple bites of my burger following Buttercup's movements. She was over there at the bar pouring drinks into her mouth secretly. She was really sly, I have to say. After a while, Buttercup made her way back stumbling a bit and reached for our bill.

"Have a nice day," She gave me that fake smile again. I nodded and she took off out of the bar in a flash.

**Buttercups P.O.V**

I could feel my heart being wrenched out of my body. I shot out of the bar as soon as I got the chance. I could feel the hot streams flowing down my porcelain skinned cheeks. I couldn't help but cry, I hated it but It always made me feel better. I ran with my super human speed, cutting corner after corner. I finally stopped in an ally and threw myself against the wall. I slid down to the floor hugging my knees sobbing silently. I kept on sobbing, until I heard a evil voice.

"Hey Butter Bitch," A raspy dark growl hissed. I immediately stopped my sobbing, wiping away the streams onto my tank top. I look to see a dark shadowed figure standing a couple feet away. I growled lowly.

"Leave me the fuck alone, you don't want to mess with me!" I hissed leaving venom spitting from my words. The figure only laughed. I knew it wasn't a vampire, I would be able to see it. No, this is a demon. His shadowy figure moved closer and closer. I stayed silently in my position.

"Lets play a game," It spoke again, "Lets play...tag." I growled I could see its claws grow larger, I finally saw its red beat like eyes. It charged for me, leaving me to dodge it.

"Don't make me," I started to be hit by a sharp pain in my abdomen. I looked down to see one of its claw having to impale me. I looked up in shock as the monster took the nasty claw out.

"You're it," He laughed demonically. I screamed viscously.

"Thats it!"

_**Butch's P.O.V**_

"Thats it!" I heard Buttercups sweat sarcastic voice scream viscously. I bolted down many allies trying to find her. I made a sharp right to find her. My eyes widened as I saw her.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Didja like it? I sure did! I'm wondering what will happen next, will she remember him? I don't know...stay tuned for the next chapter! So please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**


	2. Chapter 2: What I Am

**Hello!**

**here with another amazing chapter! I hope your liking this series, I will be updating my stories soon. I have a bad case of WRITERS BLOCK! AHHH! But have no fear Paranormalpancakes is HERE! So please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**

* * *

**Buttercups P.O.V**

****"Thats It!" I screamed. The enormous about of pain filled me as my upper back unleashed what I have been hiding. My midnight black wings unfurled as I slowly lifted up in the air with the familiar green and black opeque mist wrapping around my body. I dropped down, snarling viscously.

**Butch's P.O.V**

My eyes widened as I saw my Buttercup. My eyes traced her image as I stood there with my mouth wide open. She was a werewolf...with wings. You could hear her snarls of fury echo across the ally. I shifted my eyes toward the monster she was fighting to see a shadowed figure with blood red eyes and enormous claws. The demonic laughs filled the air as the demon threw Buttercup at the wall, I growled sinisterly. With out thinking I ran full speed at the demon tackling it to the ground, my fangs leached out of my gums as I looked at the ugly monster. I snarled letting my fangs show. The demonic laugh continued.

"Shut the hell up!" I spat. It just laughed louder, making me want to end this. I placed my hands around its head about to make my move until the most awful enormous pain hit me in my sides. I couldn't breathe the pain was so great. The monster chuckled at my reaction, taking me, it threw me over his shoulder. I could feel my eyes closing, but before I could I saw her. Buttercup. She was a flawless midnight black wolf with matching black wings that fanned across the ally. I could tell she was furious, she tackled the demon growling viscously. With one quick move she reached down for the neck and ripped its head off. She swiftly turned into my direction showing me her eyes, they were different. One of them were forest green, like mine, and the other one was her regular emerald green. I could see her sprinting my way as my eyes closed engulfing me in the lonely cold darkness.

**Buttercups P.O.V**

His eyes were mesmerizing. I knew them from somewhere. They just stared at me. I quickly bolted to him, to see he had already closed 'em. I turned back to my normal self holding him in my arms. My wings unfurled and I shot off into the sky, my eyes set on home.

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Blossom, shut the hell up! I will take care of him, now get out," The familiar feminine voice rang in my head. I slightly moved to find myself on silky soft sheets under my grasp, I could feel my head on a feather filled pillow and an amazingly soft bed under me. I wirily opened my eyes to see I wasn't in the new house we moved in. The walls were a bold emerald green with black paint spattered in different directions all over the walls. I shot myself up from the comfortable silk bed to look at my surroundings. I looked to see the room was limited to two windows, and three doors. I looked at everything in the room scanning for a weapon if I needed one. I looked to see a stereo systems, a black and green punching back, a sixty inch flat screen t.v, and a desk with a laptop, cell phone, a couple of other items.

"Your finally up," I heard the familiar voice state. I shot my head to the left to see Buttercup leaning against the rim of one of the three doors. She was wearing a black sports bra, dark green shorts, fingerless gloves, and black and green DC Rebound Hi-tops. She had a smirk plastered across her face causing me to slightly smile.

"Yeah," I said scratching the back of me head. She smiled warmly, she lift off the rim and walked across the floor to the bed where I was sitting. I smiled briefly until a sharp pain hit my arm. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" I growled.

"You could of gotten killed! You don't fight my fights, okay?" She snarled showing a bit of canine. "Anyways, you gotta name vampire boy?" My eyes widened as I heard her words. She didn't remember me. I smirked flopping down on the bed.

"Aw come on Butterbabe, you seriously don't remember me?" I teased. She went deep into thought, then something snapped. Her mouth dropped wide open.

"Butch? God damnit, I knew those eyes were so familiar!" She mentally slapped herself, "The vampire part must of got me." With that she tackled me. I started laughing, she was the same old Buttercup. "Are your sides okay?" She asked me with concern in her eyes. She carefully lifted up my shirt to see blood filled bandages. I quickly ripped them off to just see three individual scabs on each side from the demons claws. I smiled at her.

"I'm pretty sure, I heal fast," I replied. She smiled and hopped off to the punching bag. "I noticed your a werewolf...with wings." She briefly stopped her punching and looked at me with her piercing emerald green eyes. She sighed slightly.

"Well, thats a long story," She replied giving me a lopsided smile.

"I have time."

"Well alright," She took a deep breathe and started. "My sisters and I were all freshmen. This was two weeks after the professor had died, he had left us everything. Blossom had gotten very bossy and bitchy, Bubbles was drinking every night trying to erase the memories, and Bunny she had completely stopped showing emotion." She had tears trickling from her face, I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her slim waist trying to comfort her. " I myself became a hot head and loss my temper quickly. We would have lash outs and fights most of the nights, Blossom and I would really go at each other. The night had come where Blossom and I were going at it and she slapped me, causing me to rage. I was so furious that the most amazing pain shot out of my upper back. I could see the horror on Blossom's face as she looked at me. I had sprouted my wings, they were a midnight black like they are now not as big though. Sophomore year came around, I had transformed into what I am now, a winged wolf. At first the world was a blur, then it became clear. I noticed the demons, vampires, werewolves, and angles. Blossom has not yet to transform to her wolfself but has grown her light pink fluffy wings, sharp long claws, sharp canines and her eyes changed to the color blood red when angry. Bubbles has completely transformed to her wolfself, but has not yet grown her wings. Bunny has grown her wings to a light shade of cream, sharp canines, and her eye color is now a dark plum purple when angry, but has not yet to turn into a wolf." She sighed deeply. She basically told everything that was kept deep inside her so long. She lightly smiled at me, hugging me tightly.

_**Crash! **_

_**Boom!**_

The house shook madly. I looked at her with my forest green eyes. She was scared, with that we heard a blood curdling scream fill the air. Causing Buttercup to bolt out of the room with me close behind her

* * *

**Well?**

**Didja like it? OOOH, what will happen next? I am loving this story! Please tell me what you think in the Review section below! So please REview, Follow, and favorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering

**Hello there,**

**Whats happening Fanfictioners? I finished this chapter a while ago, but I was too lazy tp upload it so here it is! Hope you enjoy. So please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes3**

* * *

**Buttercups P.O.V**

I bolted down the stairs to see where all the noise coming from. My eyes widened. I look to see three beautiful wolves, one of them is Bubbles, her white flawless coat caught my eye with her now ocean blue eyes. I look to see two more wolves, one with a beautiful grey coat and fluffy light pink wings and crimson red eyes. Blossom. The other one was a brown with a bit of red wolf, it had a soft cream color to the wings and plum purple eyes. Bunny. I looked to see what they were pinning down. Under Blossom was a boy our age with flaming red hair, blood red eyes with a red flat bill hat, he had fangs flaring at Blossom. Vampire. I looked at my two other sisters to see they were doing the same to two other boys with fangs leaching out of their mouth. I looked at Blossom again to see she was inches away from ripping off the head of the vampire.

"Blossom! Stop it, now!" I growled. She wasn't listening, god damnit! "Blossom, don't make me do something I will regret," I started to snarl. She wasn't listening, she was so close to ripping off the head of the boy. I growled viciously. I flipped in the air changing in a second.

**Butch's P.O.V**

It was my brothers. I looked to see Blossom was inches away from killing him. "Blossom! Stop it, now!" Buttercup growled. I could see Blossom was waving her off. Brick was about to make a dangerous move. "Blossom, don't make me do something I will regret," Buttercup snarled. She wasn't listening. With in a second Buttercup had flipped in the air changing, she tacked the grey flawless wolf pinning her on the ground. Buttercup was her midnight black wonder. Her eyes were my forest green ones. She was viciously snarling at Blossom. Blossom was now in Brick's position. Helpless. Buttercup was showing all her sharp teeth, wrinkling her muzzle. Her wings sprouted from her back, making her look bigger. I could see everyone stop in the room. If Blossom made one move she would be dead. A black thick liquid was leaching from Buttercup's mouth drizzling all over Blossom's grey coat. Blossom finally turned into her humanself.

"Buttercup s-stop," Blossom shuttered. You could tell Buttercup was showing her no mercy. Buttercup lunged down snapping her jaws in Blossom's ear making her yelp. Buttercup jumped off looking at her other sisters growling. They stood down. Buttercup backed off changing back, wings still out.

"Do not ever end a life unless you absolutely have too," Buttercup snapped looking disappointed at her sisters.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed. Everyone in the room had shifted to the vampires in the room. They looked surprised to see me.

"We thought you were in trouble," Boomer squeaked, "You didn't come home." I signed hardly, my brothers came in here to save me. Probably thought I was being tortured.

"Well who the hell are you?!" Blossom streamed at them. My brothers eyes went wide, they didn't remember them.

**Buttercups P.O.V**

"Well who the hell are you?!" Blossom screeched at them. I could see the shock creep on their face. Surprise?

"Aw Red, you don't remember me?" The red clad boy teased her. She growled viciously, she didn't like being teased. She ran up to him grabbing him by his collar lifting him up a couple feet in the air.

"Does it look like I'm playing games? What is your name?" She growled showing some canine. He looked surprised, Blossom was always different when the Professor died.

"B-Brick," He shuttered. Her eyes went wide, her arms went limp dropping him like a piece of meat. I looked at Bubbles and Bunny, they looked at their counterparts with disbelief.

"Boomie!" Bubbles chirped, tackling Boomer. Boomer flushed in a deep scarlet. Bubbles was wearing knee high baby blue socks, dark blue jean shorts, a blue and black tank top, with her hair in her signature pigtails that were slightly curled. She was smiling cutely straddling him.

"Bullet?" Bunny asked in disbelief showing a small smile. She showed emotion. He nodded slightly, making her smiled bigger than usual. She clung to his chest like he was her magnet. Bunny was in her usual outfit that consisted of, back shorts, a off the shoulder t-shirt, colorful un matching socks, with her hair in a high ponytail. I glanced over to Blossom and Brick to see that he had gotten up and she was out of her trance.

"Brick," Blossom said sophisticatedly crossing her arms. He gave her a warm smile making her chuckle. She lightly hugged him. Blossom had a red and black striped pencil skirt on, black tank top, and pink fluffy socks. I smiled happy everyone is getting along well.

"We should watch a movie!" Bubbles sang. We all nodded in agreement and went to go find a movie.

**Butch's P.O.V**

The puffs, my bros, and I found a "scary" movie to end this amazing day. Watching the movie in their basement, we each took a couch with our counterparts. The movie was about over. I was laid out on the couch with Buttercup snuggled in between the couch and I, she was silently sleeping with her breathing equally, and her little wolf ears were out. I glanced over to my blue clad brother to see he was sprung out on the couch with Bubbles laying on top of him, she was hugging his neck and her wings were out covering them like a blanket. I looked over at Bullet, to see he was sitting up straight with Bunny's head on his lap with her wings covered her. I lastly peaked over at leader boy to see that he was laying on his side with the pink clad sister snugged up in a ball in front of him with her grey wolf ears poking out of her flaming red hair.

"Yo, Butch you awake?" I heard a soft voice ask. I look at my brothers to see they all had their eyes closed.

"I'm obviously awake moron," I whispered back. I saw Boomer flick his eyes open, ocean blue eyes brighten up. He smiled, he was enjoying Bubbles. We were all enjoying the puffs. I have to say, Buttercup is so hot!

"Ima go to bed you guys," Bullet whispered lightly. We all nodded in agreement and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Heyo,**

**Didja like it? Love it? I did! Are they growing feelings for each other? I donno... So please Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

**~Paranormalpancakes3**


End file.
